


Popcorn, Movies & Secret Lovers

by ChocolateCapCookie



Series: Cookie's Stocking Fills [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Domestic Avengers, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, For like two hours anyway, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Pre-Relationship, Secret Relationship, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCapCookie/pseuds/ChocolateCapCookie
Summary: He didn’t even know why he was so nervous. He’d watched movies with Tony a million times before, and they always turned out great. Tonight was no different. Even if it was their first official date.Or, the story of Steve and Tony's first-date-movie-night
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cookie's Stocking Fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161581
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Popcorn, Movies & Secret Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mally710555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mally710555/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [mally710555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mally710555/pseuds/mally710555) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



Steve held his breath, trying to hold his hands steady so he wouldn’t spill any of the popcorn. He’d started out making just a little bit, enough for him and Tony to share, but then he remembered exactly how much of a popcorn hog Tony really was, and he’d kept adding more and more kernels to the pot until he pretty much had a factory’s worth of popcorn.

That would be just about enough for Tony, he thought fondly. 

He taste-tested every single bowl, making sure it was the right combination of salty and buttery. He poured half the popcorn into the largest mixing bowl he could find and stowed the rest inside the oven, keeping it warm for later. Then he took a couple of minutes to pace nervously around the kitchen, scarfing down handfuls of popcorn to calm his nerves.

He didn’t even know _why_ he was so nervous. He’d watched movies with Tony a million times before, and they always turned out great. Tonight was no different. Even if it was their first official date.

Steve started hyperventilating a little. The word _date_ seemed so… formal, for something they did in their pyjamas essentially every weekend. But this… this really was their first date, which they decided would be better than trying to face the hordes of paparazzi if they’d had their first date somewhere public. Tony was seated in front of the giant TV right now, all soft and cozy and _Steve’s—_

 _Get a grip, Steve_ , he scolded himself, stopping his pacing abruptly. He grabbed the mixing bowl filled to the brim with popcorn and stalked back outside. _You’ve done this before. Tonight’s no different. You’ll just have to kiss him at the end. That’s it._

He continued his internal pep talk as he pushed the door of the communal viewing room, but paused as he took in the sight in front of him. His heart sank into his chest, even as he smiled shyly at the assorted Avengers gathered around the television. He looked at Tony, and Tony just gave him an apologetic shrug.

“Thor saw we were gonna watch a movie, and he invited himself in,” said Tony helplessly, as Steve settled himself next to him. Tony had apparently been saving his spot for him. “And then he invited Clint, and then Bruce and Nat came in before I could explain…” Tony sighed helplessly. “I couldn’t kick them all out.”

“It’s okay,” said Steve quietly, trying not to press his body against Tony’s the way he so dearly wanted to. “It’s okay. We can do this alone some other time.”

“How’d I end up with someone as understanding as you?” smiled Tony. He grabbed onto Steve’s hand, hiding it under a pillow between them, and Steve felt comforted by that small gesture of comfort, at least.

“You’re lucky I made enough popcorn for everyone,” smiled Steve, and he laid his head back. He could barely focus on the movie or whatever pathetic argument Thor and Clint and Natasha were screaming at each other about; all he could focus on was the feeling of Tony’s hands on his, the way his thumb ran slowly and rhythmically across Steve’s palm.

Inevitably though, Steve and Tony were soon cuddled together, trusting the thin blanket over their bodies and the pale light from the TV screen to hide them. Thirty minutes in, Steve wasn’t even watching the movie, more focused on the bright lights shining off Tony’s face, how every frame illuminated his beautiful brown eyes, and how his cheeks sparkled in the low light. He watched as Tony laughed at a particularly funny scene, admiring the multiple laugh lines in his cheeks.

Steve was the luckiest person in the world.

As if he’d heard Steve’s thoughts, Tony turned to face Steve, still smiling. “I can, and I mean this very literally, _feel_ you staring at me, Cap.” He wrapped his hand around Steve’s, holding it tight. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” said Steve dreamily. “I’m great. You’re great.”

“Of course I am,” Tony agreed, and Steve shook his head.

“I just mean,” he said, trying to get the words right, “I like dating you. Even if we’ve only been doing it for thirty minutes.”

“Weirdly enough, I like dating you too.” Tony pulled the blanket towards them and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. “You’re very nice to look at. And sleep on.”

“If you think _I’m_ good-looking, you should see the man I’m dating.”

Tony smiled at that, smiled so widely that Steve’s heart leapt in his chest at the knowledge that _he_ was the one who’d caused it. He’d made Tony Stark smile.

Tony leaned up and kissed him then, and Steve immediately kissed him back, almost deliriously happy. This wasn’t their first kiss, after all, they’d kissed once before — but it was nothing like this, when Steve felt he had full permission to kiss Tony as hard as he wanted, to let his hands run anywhere he liked. Tony moaned quietly when he felt Steve’s hand on his waist, pressing at the bare skin under his shirt, and then pulled away quickly, looking around to make sure none of the others had overheard.

“Sorry,” he whispered, placing a quick kiss to Steve’s cheek. “We’ll do that again. Later.”

Steve had to confess he was disappointed, but he knew Tony was right; they didn’t want to reveal anything to the others too early. So they settled back in their respective spots, trying to act like any other normal people watching a movie, but under the blanket, Steve’s hand never left Tony’s waist. Even when they’d paused the movie halfway through for Steve to fetch the rest of the popcorn, Steve’s hands returned right to their spot under Tony’s shirt, simply enjoying the feel of his soft skin and defined muscles. 

Clint was the first to stand up after the movie was done, much to everyone’s surprise, since he was usually the person staying until after the credits, boring everyone with his knowledge of the movie industry. Today, he stood up and ran across the room.

“Everybody out!” he yelled, turning the lights on and pulling open the door. “Cap and Tony are about to start fucking and I don’t wanna be here for that.”

Steve spluttered, lost for words, and Tony just glared at Clint. Bruce piped up from where he was seated on the floor. “You can stay, Clint, they’re not gonna try anything when we’re around.”

“It’s still weird,” Clint shuddered, “It’s like watching your mom and dad make out.”

“No wonder you have so many daddy issues, Barton,” Tony snarked, while Steve looked around the room in complete confusion. Nobody even seemed surprised by Clint’s announcement; in fact, they seemed more annoyed by him than anything.

“You all knew?!”

“You weren’t exactly hiding it, Steve,” Natasha snorted. “Holding hands under a blanket? Are you guys still in eighth grade?”

“And I had thought you invited us to your feast of popped corn to celebrate your union!” Thor thundered. “Was it not supposed to be so?”

“We’re not… we just… this was supposed to be our first _date_!” Steve spluttered, blushing so hard he couldn’t look anyone in the eye. “We haven’t… we’re not…”

“What Cap means to say,” said Tony smoothly, rescuing Steve from having to say anything at all, “Is that we let you idiots hijack our date, and we’d like a little alone time now, if you don’t mind. And leave the popcorn, Thor.” Clint gagged and rushed out of the room making fake vomit noises, like the mature adult he was. Thor left as well, pouting because he wasn’t allowed to take the popcorn.

“In my defense, I really thought you guys were dating and just trying not to tell us,” said Natasha as she stood up to leave. Bruce nodded in agreement.

“I still don’t believe you guys haven’t been dating this whole time.”

“We _weren’t!_ ” Steve called out behind them, still blushing hard as Natasha and Bruce left, shutting the door behind them. Steve buried his head in Tony’s shoulder, too embarrassed to enjoy their solitude.

“Well, at least we don’t have to hide from them now,” Tony laughed, petting Steve’s head. He reached over to turn off the lights, pressing a kiss to Steve’s pink-tinted cheek.

“What d’you say we start this date over again?” Steve nodded, pulling Tony in for a kiss. 

They ended up not watching the movie at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I never can stick to an actual prompt can I 😂 I know you said “chill” movie night, Mally, but somehow, this turned out to be the exact opposite of chill. Worst best first date ever. I hope you like it anyway, and thank you for being a great person and an absolute sweetheart 🥰!


End file.
